thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News March 6th, 2017 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Top 10 Films of 2016 *Cover By Cover: Animerican Horror Story - Another, Part Two *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Reviews Nintendo Switch (Vlog) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Kong - Skull Island *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Goku?! - The Episode 81 Fallout *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: House of the Dead III (Complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Charles Dexter Ward March 5th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Batman v Superman *Sibling Rivalry: Logan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Beauty and the Beast *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - The Legend of Zelda (NES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 81 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Ray's Special Baby Legs March 4th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Are We The Baddies? *Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell - Solid State Society *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The NeverEnding Story *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Back That Ass Us: Juvenile *Suede: Pokemon Journey Episode 30 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Lorelei Signal *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Logan & The Shack *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Sweet and Elite March 3rd, 2017 *One Hit Wonderland: Rock Me Amadeus by Falco *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: King Kong Escapes *Projector: Logan *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Get Out *Specials: New Nostalgia Critic intro (2017) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Time Chamber Explained *Brad Tries: Trump Tonic *Ask Lovecraft: Weird Tales *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (03/02/17) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Quelle Chris' Being You Is Great. I Wish I Could Be You More Often. March 2nd, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 WWE Finishers *Stuff You Like: Extra - Is Susan a Problem? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Contradiction *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 30 - Twitch vs. Steam, Nindies on the Switch, New Capcom Legacy Collection, & Xbox Game Pass *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 11 *Brad Jones: Another Scene from Jesus, Bro! *The AngryJoeShow: Shadow of War - Angry Trailer Reaction March 1st, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Conquest *Awesome Comics: Should Batman Kill? *Dom Reviews: Frank Herbert's Dune *Vampire Reviews: What We Do In The Shadows *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *Doug Reviews: Get Out *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Turbo (Revised) *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Monster Squad *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: House of the Dead (Complete) *Ask Lovecraft: Starting a Cult *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Gohan In Dragon Ball w/MozillaVulpix News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content